


Начало движения

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Забота, Юмор, бесполое отношение, ошибка, признание в любви, случайный ребенок, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Оставляя Азирафаэля приглядывать за яйцами, Кроули вовсе не предполагал, куда может завести его шутка.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Хорошие Приметы), Азирафале / Кроули (Хорошие Приметы)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Глава 1. Азирафаэль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting a Wiggle On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467451) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 



> Примечания переводчика
> 
> Примечание: Азирафаэль имеет довольно смутные представления о генетике и размножении змей  
> Примечание 2: представления Кроули об этих вопросах отличаются еще большей смутностью

Дверь книжного магазина звякнула достаточно громко, чтобы выманить Азирафаэля из рассказа, который он читал. Но когда за этим не последовало обычных приветствий, он нахмурился: дверь была заперта, значит, пройти через нее мог один-единственный Кроули, а Кроули никогда не входил тихо. Никогда, подумал Азирафаэль, ну разве только если он не замышляет что-то такое, чего Азирафаэль предпочел бы не видеть.

— Кроули? — крикнул он, закрывая книгу и кладя ее на край стола. Он слегка откинулся на спинку стула, но Кроули все равно не попал в поле его зрения, поэтому ангелу пришлось подняться и отправиться на поиски. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Просто прекрасно, ангел!

Азирафаэль нахмурился. Судя по звукам, Кроули направился в заднюю комнату. Ну или, во всяком случае, куда-то рядом с ней. Азирафаэль пересек магазин, обходя полки и груды книг — он было затеял уборку с перестановкой, но случайно открыл книгу и сел с ней, что обычно происходило всякий раз, когда он пытался провести реорганизацию магазина, — и увидел Кроули, исчезающего в задней комнате, кто бы сомневался. Азирафаэль последовал за ним, немного раздраженный, что его проигнорировали, и остановился в дверях, широко раскрыв глаза. 

— Что за чертовщина?.. — спросил он, глядя на стеклянный аквариум, для которого Кроули расчищал место на одном из маленьких столиков. — Кроули, что ты приволок?

— Это дети, — ответил Кроули. — Младенцы. Или, ну, еще не младенцы. Технически. Они недоношенные. Яйца, — сказал он, наконец поймав слово за хвост. — Ты можешь за ними присмотреть?

— Присмотреть за ними? — недоверчиво переспросил Азирафаэль, не менее смущенный теперь, чем Кроули ранее, когда он только вошел. — А почему они в аквариуме? Кроули, где ты их взял?

— Они мои, — сказал Кроули таким тоном, словно это должно было все прояснить.

— Твои? — вскрикнул Азирафаэль. — Ты их...

— Ну нет... я их не… не откладывал, я просто... — возразил Кроули так поспешно, что подозрения Азирафаэля только укрепились. — Послушай, мне нужно идти, я вернусь через несколько дней, просто... 

— Кроули, ты не можешь...

— Ты отлично справишься, — заверил Кроули, положив руки Азирафаэлю на плечи и слегка разворачивая его, чтобы оказаться ближе к двери. — Я вернусь через несколько дней. Дети, — добавил он и направился к выходу, прежде чем Азирафаэль успел вставить еще хоть слово. 

Вздохнув, Азирафаэль обернулся и увидел пять маленьких белых шаров, безобидно лежащих на дне аквариума. В нем было немного песка, чтобы им было не так жестко и, возможно, чтобы они не перекатывались, но больше ничего — даже крышка отсутствовала. Что ж, так не пойдет, подумал Азирафаэль. Кроули явно был не готов к тому... что бы там ни происходило, Кроули к этому точно не был готов. 

Азирафаэль полагал, что через несколько дней все прояснится так или иначе. А пока нужно было позаботиться о еще нерожденных детях, и он собирался сделать это лучше, чем, судя по всему, был в принципе способен Кроули. И он просто не отдаст их обратно, пока не получит объяснений.

***

Первым делом Азирафаэль позвонил в местный зоомагазин и спросил, что они знают об уходе за змеиными яйцами. Азирафаэль был вполне уверен, что это змеиные яйца, потому что они совсем не походили на куриные, хотя именно таково было его первое подозрение. Ему не хотелось даже прикасаться к ним, пока он не убедился, что все в порядке, поэтому он терпеливо ждал, пока кто-нибудь на другом конце снимет трубку, и, когда они это сделали, сказал:: 

— Нижайше прошу прощения за беспокойство, но один мой друг попросил меня присмотреть за яйцами его любимой змеи. Есть ли... что-то особенное, что я должен знать? Он уезжал в большой спешке и не успел ничего мне объяснить.

Женщина на другом конце провода издала звук, означавший, что это был последний вопрос, на который она сегодня хотела бы ответить, и сказала: 

— Ну, если они находятся в инкубаторе, то с ними все должно быть в порядке. Вы не знаете, скоро ли они вылупятся?

— Вылупятся? — озадаченно переспросил Азирафаэль. Для него было очевидно, что это яйца и за ними нужно ухаживать, и что Кроули ожидает найти их в целости и сохранности по возвращении, но у него не было времени подумать, что главная функция яиц — закончить свое существование в виде яиц и начать в виде чего-то… более подвижного. — А как я могу это узнать?

— Тут я ничем не могу вам помочь, — сказала женщина, и в ее голосе прозвучало столько сожаления, что Азирафаэль не обиделся. — Но, может быть, вы сможете поискать в интернете?

— Возможно, — ответил ангел, немного разочарованный и настолько взволнованный идеей проклевывания яиц, что повесил трубку, даже не попрощавшись.

Он на мгновение заломил руки, а затем выпрямился и вернулся обратно к аквариуму, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Инкубатор. Это определенно был не инкубатор, но когда он собрался с духом и осторожно провел пальцем по одному из яиц, то обнаружил, что оно теплое. Он дернулся назад, как будто обжегся, хотя скорлупа была теплой лишь слегка. 

— Может быть, вам и не нужен инкубатор, — сказал он яйцам, глядя на них поверх края аквариума. — Кроули никогда не следовал никаким общим правилам, и я не понимаю, почему он должен начинать сейчас. Интересно, если... ну, я думаю, мы посмотрим, не так ли?

Он понаблюдал еще немного, а потом взял себя в руки. До закрытия библиотеки оставалось еще несколько часов, и если ему повезет, у них будет книга о том, как ухаживать за детенышами змей — на случай, если те действительно вылупятся. Если они этого не сделают, то Азирафаэль будет знать немного больше о мире, но если они это сделают, он будет готов. 

***

Азирафаэль прислонился к двери магазина, нащупывая ручку, и после секундного впечатляющего провала просто щелкнул пальцами, чтобы она широко распахнулась перед ним. Он проковылял через нее боком, помня о громоздкой клетке в руках, и сумел пройти внутрь, ничего не опрокинув и не сломав. Дверь магазина сама собой захлопнулась за ним и закрылась на замок, позволив ему заниматься своими делами.

Он осторожно поставил новый аквариум на поверхность стола. Последний угол стукнул, когда он отпустил пальцы. Этот аквариум был больше, чем тот, который купил Кроули, хотя и ненамного, но важно, что у него были крышка и дверцы с боковой стороны, которые можно было открывать и запирать по мере необходимости. Служащую зоомагазина не очень-то впечатлили познания ангела о змеях, но, узнав, что он пытается помочь другу и деньги не являются проблемой, она загрузила Азирафаэля множеством предметов ухода.

Вот так и получилось, что остаток ночи он потратил на свою первую попытку собрать воедино змеиное жилище. Там были палочки, растения и субстрат, пахнущий густой влажной землей (хотя надпись на пакете, который Азирафаэль только что уничтожил щелчком пальцев, почему-то гласила «кокосы»). Мох, который он туда добавил, был куда мягче любого постельного белья. Этот мох должен был быть постоянно влажным, не зря в одном из мешков нашлась бутылочка с распылителем.

И, разумеется, о нагревательной ленте Азирафаэль вспомнил лишь после того, как старательно разместил и обустроил все это. Той самой нагревательной ленте, которую ему было недвусмысленно сказано наклеить на нижнюю часть корпуса перед началом сборки. Он потратил некоторое время, пытаясь понять, как это сделать теперь, не опрокидывая всю уже собранную конструкцию набок. В конце концов он просто чудесным образом встроил в нее нагревательный элемент, вспомнив, что ему не нужно следовать человеческим условностям хронологического порядка для выполнения задач, и решил, что пришло время для перерыва.

Он пять или десять минут побродил по магазину, но после нескольких неудачных попыток решил, что не сможет вечно избегать задней комнаты, и пошел проверить яйца. Они не изменились. Азирафаэль не знал, чего именно ожидал от них, но ему стало немного лучше, когда он увидел их все еще в форме яиц, без каких-либо изменений на песке вокруг них. Осторожно проведя пальцем по одному из них, он почувствовал тепло. Задержав свой палец на секунду дольше, чем прежде, почти не касаясь яйца, он попытался представить, что там внутри.

— Не похоже, чтобы он был из тех, кто хранит яйца, которые просто нашел, — тихо сказал Азирафаэль яйцам. — Тем более что вам, похоже, ничего от него не нужно. В конце концов, вы прекрасно справляетесь и без меня.

Он вздохнул, бросив взгляд в сторону двери. Конечно, никто больше не собирался его допрашивать. Небеса оставили их в покое и не тревожили уже более двух лет, и хотя Ад оказался более упорным — а именно это, как он предполагал, и послужило причиной поспешного бегства Кроули, — сам Азирафаэль их не интересовал, и демоны никогда не показывались в книжном магазине. По крайней мере с тех пор, как Азирафаэль поразил первого же, попавшего в его поле зрения. Он не хотел этого делать, но демон напугал его в довольно неподходящее время.

Он снова повернулся к яйцам, которые, что неудивительно, совсем не двигались. 

— Но если он не нашел вас, то остается не так уж много вариантов. Признаюсь, я немного боюсь, что он украл вас у кого-то. Я не знаю, что скажу, если они придут сюда и спросят. Вы знаете, что я плохо умею врать. Ваш…

Поняв, что он только что собирался сказать, Азирафаэль заколебался. С одной стороны, если Кроули украл их у кого-то, то есть шанс, что они снова исчезнут, и с его стороны было бы несправедливо говорить «ваш отец». С другой стороны, он не хотел, чтобы яйца чувствовали себя так, как будто у них никого нет, а Кроули был для них в данный момент самым близким к родителю существом, за исключением, возможно, самого Азирафаэля, несмотря на то что он должен был только выступать в роли няньки.

— Ну, ваш отец гораздо лучше врет, — сказал он им немного смущенно. — По крайней мере не очень долго, пока ему самому не становится от этого плохо. Видите ли, у него доброе сердце. Это... ему не нравится такое слышать, так что мы будем держать это в секрете, хорошо?

Как и следовало ожидать, ни один из пяти маленьких шаров не откликнулся. Азирафаэль вздохнул и постарался не чувствовать себя слишком глупо оттого, что разговаривал с яйцами. Тем более что, скорее всего, они его и не слышали. Возможно.

***

Где-то в глубине книжного магазина Азирафаэль нашел отпечатанную фотографию Кроули. С появлением портативных камер ангел купил одну и потратил три рулона пленки, чтобы научиться ею пользоваться. Он сам проявил и распечатал фотографии в темной мастерской после того, как подружился с молодым человеком, который управлял ею, и почти ни один из снимков не стоил внимания. Это разочаровывало, но неожиданным не было.

Однако там была пара фотографий, которые оказались... ну, в общем, довольно хорошими. Почти идеальными. Точнее, их было три, и все они были сделаны не Азирафаэлем. Одна — и хотя она пропала, он подозревал, что знает, куда она делась, — была его портретом, он тогда как раз обернулся, улыбаясь, потому что Кроули окликнул его по имени. На другой был запечатлен книжный магазин 1888 года, эту фотографию Азирафаэль с тех пор увеличил, вставил в рамку и повесил на стену в своей спальне.

Последним был снимок, который он сейчас держал в руках: Кроули улыбался почти нежно, держа в одной руке фотоаппарат, чтобы сфотографировать самого себя. Он объяснил Азирафаэлю, что такого рода фотографии сейчас популярны. Ангел хранил первый (и единственный) отпечаток в целости и сохранности внутри одной из своих любимых книг, и это была единственная фотография Кроули, так как тот быстро отказался от фотографии как от слишком человеческого занятия.

Он положил фотографию обратно в книгу и прошел несколько улиц до типографии, где заплатил за две копии. Молодой человек за стойкой бросил на него немного странный взгляд, но он обращался с фотографией с осторожностью, и копии были если и не самыми замечательными копиями из всех, когда-либо существовавших, то вполне подходили для нужд Азирафаэля. Он заплатил и за них, и за рулон прозрачной пленки и отправился домой в хорошем настроении.

***

В библиотеке Азирафаэль уже два дня читал на компьютере о детенышах животных и немало о них узнал. Например, многие люди были убеждены, что младенцы могут слышать что-то, находясь в утробе матери, особенно сердцебиение родителя, носящего их. Птицы, только что вылупившись, запечатлевали в своем сознании в качестве родителя первое увиденное ими движущееся существо, и часто это происходило с теми, кто о них просто заботился (информация об этом почти на час сбила Азирафаэля с курса, оставив продираться сквозь сотни очаровательных фотографий птенцов, следующих за животными, которые совершенно определенно не были птицами). Рептилии, похоже, были довольно самодостаточны сразу после вылупления, но учитывая, что оставленные Кроули особи, вероятно, не были... были не совсем рептилиями по своей природе, Азирафаэль не хотел рисковать.

На всякий случай он приклеил одну из фотографий Кроули к стенке нового аквариума, а другую — к стенке инкубационного. 

— Вы должны знать, кто ваш отец, — добродушно сказал он яйцам, разглаживая последний кусок ленты. — Он вернется через пару дней, я уверен, но боюсь, что вы вылупитесь раньше. В конце концов, если бы вы не собирались этого делать, он мог бы просто оставить вас у себя, не так ли?

Он знал, что они не могут согласиться, но он также знал, что был прав. Кроули никогда бы не принес их сюда, если бы они просто должны были остаться яйцами. Они могли оставаться яйцами где угодно. Он мог бы спрятать их в любом другом месте, и им было бы там точно так же хорошо. Исходя из этих соображений Азирафаэль вполне резонно предположил, что они, наверное, должны были вылупиться уже совсем скоро.

Осторожно и немного взволнованно он опустил руку в аквариум и провел кончиком пальца по одному из яиц. Оно было все еще теплым на ощупь и испускало лишь крошечное, едва заметное сияние энергии, ощущаемое только его собственной сущностью. Яйцо засветилось красным и синим, и Азирафаэль улыбнулся. 

— Ну что ж, — тихо сказал он, не убирая пальца и надеясь, что крошечная жизнь за тонкой скорлупой сможет почувствовать его в ответ. — Может быть, вы вовсе не такие уж пунктуальные.

***

После этого Азирафаэль взял за правило почаще прикасаться к яйцам. Они были теплыми и отзывались цветами и ощущениями, пронизывающими его сущность более чем неуклюже, как будто он чувствовал мысли жеребенка, когда тот дрожал, делая первые шаги. Он обращался к ним мягко, говоря, что они в безопасности, что они вылупятся в свет и любовь, что у них есть место в этом мире, куда они придут, когда будут готовы. 

И, почти как само собой разумеющееся, он обнаружил, что рассказывает им о Кроули. 

— Знаете, ваш отец однажды спас мир, — тихо сказал он однажды вечером, когда книга, которую он им читал, закончилпась. 

Книга была яркой, безвкусной, рассчитанной на очень маленьких человеческих детей, но на обложке была изображена змея, а автор скорее восхищался змеями, чем испытывал страх перед ними, и поэтому Азирафаэль принес ее домой. Он не мог сказать, понравилось им прочитанное или нет, но ему стало немного легче, что он делает что-то для них, а не позволяет им просто пребывать здесь в одиночестве в задней комнате.

— Видите ли, он не должен был этого делать, — продолжал Азирафаэль, вспоминая события двухлетней давности с легкой улыбкой. — Мы пробыли здесь довольно долго, и я думаю, что он рассчитывал пробыть здесь еще как минимум столько же, когда они привезли ему антихриста. Это Адам, вы знаете, хотя теперь он гораздо меньше антихрист и гораздо больше — современный подросток. Более драматично, но все же не конец света. 

— Кроули пришел прямо ко мне, после того как доставил Адама — ну, не доставил, а просто передал его монахиням, — чтобы попытаться придумать план спасения мира. Даже тогда он хотел этого, а именно меня пришлось убеждать. Довольно глупо с моей стороны, если оглянуться назад. Я тогда думал, что ангелы... ну, во всяком случае, я ошибался.

— Но он не был плохим отцом, — продолжал Азирафаэль. — Он пытался спасти мир, до тех пор пока не решил, что не сможет этого сделать, а потом... 

Азирафаэль проглотил следующие слова, не зная, как сказать: «А затем попытался спасти меня». Его горло сжалось. Кроули спас его, хотя и не потому, что воевал против целого мира или умолял его уйти вместе с ним, и даже не потому, что он сделал то, что должен был сделать. Он спас Азирафаэля, потому что потратил шесть тысяч лет, чтобы убедиться, что и до ангела наконец-то дошла простая истина: они не так уж сильно отличаются друг от друга. 

— Когда он не знал, что еще сделать, и у него не было собственного плана, он помогал всем остальным, — наконец признался Азирафаэль. — Он доставил нас на авиабазу и до самого конца стоял рядом с Адамом, а потом встал рядом со мной. Знаете, он остановил время. Это было очень умно с его стороны. И очень мощно. Я не знаю никого другого, кто мог бы это сделать.

Затем он замолчал, заново переживая чувства, которые возникли, когда он заговорил о Кроули ласково. Большую часть времени ему этого не позволялось. Кроули оборвал бы его, если бы он только попробовал, отмахиваясь от подобных слов, как будто не хотел их слышать, словно они доставляли ему боль, и Азирафаэль едва ли мог винить его за это. Он подозревал, что подобные похвалы были солью в старой, но так и не затянувшейся ране, которой Кроули сам же и не позволял зажить. 

Азирафаэль так и не сумел сказать Кроули, что тот не должен пытаться стать лучше, стремясь оказаться достаточно хорошим для Небес. По крайней мере, он не сумел сказать так, чтобы Кроули услышал, и услышал правильно. Так что Азирафаэль просто держал все в себе до тех пор, пока этого не стало слишком много, даже для Азирафаэля, и уж тем более слишком много для Кроули, больше, чем тот сумел бы выдержать, и в итоге в течение долгих веков они так и ходили по кругу.

Азирафаэль осторожно положил щеку на край аквариума, глядя на пять маленьких белых шариков. Даже не прикасаясь к ним, он теперь чувствовал пульс жизни под их панцирями. Должно быть, они были готовы вот-вот вылупиться..

— Я бы сказал ему, если бы мог, но он не любит, когда я говорю ему такие вещи, — сказал Азирафаэль едва слышным шепотом, почти заговорщически. — Так что, возможно, это будет наш маленький секрет.

Он улыбнулся, услышав, как произносит это вслух. Было так странно и приятно сказать кому-то, все еще чувствуя себя в безопасности и понимая, что сам Кроули об этом никогда не узнает, ведь нет ни малейшей надежды. что ему понравилось бы что-то настолько милое. Кроули с трудом переносил, когда его называли добрым — Азирафаэль понятия не имел, что с ним будет, если он узнает, что его еще и любят.

Со вздохом Азирафаэль протянул руку и осторожно провел пальцем по каждому яйцу по очереди. 

— Я действительно люблю его, — сказал он без тени сожаления. — Больше, чем это, вероятно, уместно, и уж точно больше, чем он мог бы вынести, я знаю. Но это так. Это будет нашим маленьким секретом, хорошо? А теперь, я думаю, вам пора спать.

Он не был уверен, что яйцам нужно спать, да и детенышам змей тоже, но решил, что это неплохое время и место для начала внедрения твердого свода правил. Так, на всякий случай. Поэтому он встал, придвинул свой стул к столу, выключил свет и направился к двери.

***

Все случилось на пятый день и как-то вдруг..

Азирафаэль пришел проверить яйца утром после завтрака и обнаружил у трех из них маленькие отверстия в мягкой скорлупе. Вздохнув, он сходил включить отопление в их новой клетке, а затем устроился рядом, чтобы посмотреть, как малыши пробиваются во внешний мир.

Это заняло гораздо больше времени, чем он ожидал, и каждый детеныш вываливался на песок в лужице слизи. Все пятеро выбрались наружу, и Азирафаэль дал им отдохнуть по несколько минут каждому, прежде чем собрал, вытер насухо и положил в свежевымытый и подогретый мох. Оказавшись внутри, они почти сразу же зарылись в землю, а потом из мха вынырнули кончики мордочек и посмотрели на ангела знакомыми желтыми глазами.

Ну, по крайней мере трое из них сделали именно так. Азирафаэль насчитал четырех младенцев, которые были вылитыми Кроули в миниатюре — что вызывало больше вопросов, чем Азирафаэль действительно хотел задать, — за исключением того, что у одного из них были небесно-голубые глаза вместо желтых, как у Кроули. Но пятый ребенок выглядел белой вороной в этой дружной семейке. Вернее, белой змеей, да еще и с голубыми глазами. Только красный живот выдавал в нем родного брата остальных, и это, конечно, не помогло Азирафаэлю найти какие-либо ответы.

Азирафаэль решил, что это не имеет значения. Он сможет задать Кроули любые вопросы, когда тот вернется, а до тех пор все дети, независимо от того, как они выглядят, будут в равной мере обеспечены его заботой и любовью.

— Добро пожаловать в большой мир, малыши, — приветствовал он все пять маленьких носиков, как только пятый показался на поверхности. — Полагаю, вам понадобятся имена. Я очень надеюсь, что Кроули скоро вернется домой. Он должен быть тем, кто назовет всех вас.

Один из них склонил голову набок, пугающе напоминая Кроули в те минуты, когда тот обдумывал объяснения Азирафаэля, а затем выскользнул из мха. Азирафаэль быстро поднес руку к открытой дверце, чтобы змейка не свалилась из вольера, и она скользнула на ладонь и вверх, обвилась вокруг большого пальца, хоть сама была вряд ли больше, и замерла, глядя на ангела желтыми глазами. 

— О, — тихо произнес Азирафаэль. — Ну, тогда привет.

С легким запозданием он сообразил, что рука у него теплая и это должно быть приятно покрытому холодными чешуйками малышу, еще не успевшему согреться после вылупления. Он обхватил другой ладонью большой палец с обвившимся вокруг него младенцем, согревая, но как бы он ни вращал большим пальцем, малыш держал голову так, чтобы видеть Азирафаэля, и Азирафаэль вдруг понял, что это именно он, то есть детеныш мужского пола, и в то же время почувствовал крошечную искру обожания, промелькнувшую вдоль большого пальца. 

— О, я понимаю, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как в его груди расцветает нежность. — Да, все в порядке. Я не лгал, когда говорил вам, что вы родитесь в любви. Теперь ты здесь, и это была очень хорошая работа. Но сейчас тебе надо отдохнуть. Я думаю, вы все устали. Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.

Детеныш еще мгновение смотрел на него, а затем его кольца ослабли, и он скользнул вниз, в сложенную чашечкой ладонь Азирафаэля, так тихо, что ангел на мгновение испугался, не перестал ли малыш дышать. Но животик красного цвета слегка шевельнулся при вдохе, и Азирафаэль расслабился. Только что освободившейся рукой он закрыл дверь в вольер, где спали остальные младенцы, пересек книжный магазин и сел за письменный стол.

Не так уж много удастся сделать одной рукой, подумал он, но, возможно, есть вещи, которые стоит отложить ради небольшого кусочка любви. Ну, или большого. Возможно, даже очень большого... Он тихо напевал себе под нос в раздумье, а потом улыбнулся, когда кое-что пришло ему в голову. 

— Ну, если бы Кроули хотел сам дать имена вам всем, то, возможно, ему следовало быть здесь, — тихо сказал он. — Пожалуй, я буду звать тебя Энтони-младший. По крайней мере, ты будешь знать, что означает «Джей».

С этими словами он устроился поудобнее и стал ждать, когда Энтони Джуниор снова проснется.


	2. Глава 2. Кроули

Кроули удалось проехать всего квартал, прежде чем он вынужден был съехать на обочину, содрогаясь от хохота, и уже там отсмеяться до слез. Все утро он потратил на то, чтобы раздобыть упаковку шариков для пинг-понга и наполнить каждый из них массой, по консистенции напоминающей содержимое яйца. Ему при этом не нужно было быть досконально точным — практически не существовало шансов, что Азирафаэль имеет сколь-либо ясные представления о сырых яйцах. О приготовленных, конечно, ангел знал если не все, то немногим менее чем все, но не о тех, из которых кто-то должен вылупиться. Ну, даже просто сваренное вкрутую яйцо делалось уже совершенно другим. 

В конце концов Кроули вернулся домой и некоторое время сидел у телефона, думая, что Азирафаэль, конечно же, быстро поймет, что это не настоящие яйца, и позвонит ему, чтобы возмутиться И, возможно, после этого они смогут пойти на ужин. Но телефон оставался странно молчаливым. Оба телефона. Кроули уже подумывал позвонить сам и спросить насчет яиц, но потом решил, что гораздо интереснее будет посмотреть, сколько времени понадобится Азирафаэлю, чтобы заметить нечто столь очевидное. Конечно, если бы Кроули подумал о том, сколько времени потребовалось ангелу, чтобы осознать еще кое-что столь же очевидное, он мог бы и не беспокоиться, но Кроули редко утруждал себя предварительным обдумыванием собственных действий, и особенно их отдаленных последствий. 

Поэтому он подождал еще немного, а потом немного вздремнул и покинул квартиру. У него оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы пойти и причинить немного неприятностей, прежде чем один день сменится другим. В конце концов, когда-нибудь Азирафаэль заметит подвох, и если он не доберется до стационарного телефона, то позвонит на мобильный. По мнению Кроули, чем дольше забава продлится, тем веселее будет, когда Азирафаэль узнает правду. А значит (с точки зрения Кроули), это стоило того, чтобы немного подождать. 

***

К несчастью для Кроули, терпение было добродетелью, а не пороком. В течение следующих двух дней он почти четыре раза почти заходил в магазин, даже один раз подъехал к обочине, прежде чем вспомнил, что вообще-то сделал нечто интересное, а именно: бросил кучу потенциальных младенцев на колени Азирафаэлю. Если бы у ангела были соседи, и если бы они организовали такую штуку как соседский дозор (и если бы они в принципе были бы на такое способны), то они наверняка сочли бы Кроули подозрительным молодым человеком. Но, к счастью, никто не видел, как он выставляет себя дураком, забыв о собственной шутке. 

На третий день Кроули позвонил в магазин только для того, чтобы услышать голос Азирафаэля. Он начал беспокоиться, что, возможно, обидел ангела своей глупой шуткой, и это было единственное пришедшее ему в голову объяснение, почему Азирафаэль до сих пор не позвонил ему первым. Кроули, конечно же, повесил трубку, как только Азирафаэль ответил, а потом чуть было сразу же не перезвонил, чтобы извиниться, и успел повесить трубку во второй раз, прежде чем закончил набирать номер.

На четвертый день Кроули пришел к убеждению, что Азирафаэль вообще ничего не заметил и не заметит и ему самому придется подробно объяснять свою выходку, что было далеко не так весело, как позволить ей прийти к логическому завершению, и поэтому Кроули стал избегать магазина, как будто вовсе туда и не заходил ни с каким акварниумом. Он съездил в другой конец города, прогулялся, заказал обед, который не стал есть, выпил слишком много вина и придумал с полдюжины объяснений и оправданий, ни одно из которых не мог использовать.

К тому времени, когда он в тот вечер наконец-то добрался до своей квартиры (на удивление целым и невредимым), Кроули твердо решил, что пойдет в магазин Азирафаэля утром, просто заберет яйца и сделает вид, что ничего не случилось. Азирафаэль будет задавать ему вопросы, он и раньше их задавал, и если Кроули не удавалось найти объяснение, он просто полностью уклонялся от ответов. Азирафаэль, как правило, прощал его еще до того, как проходила половина следующего десятилетия. Это был хороший план, основательный план, и Кроули абсолютно точно собирался осуществить его при первой же возможности. 

Утро пятого дня наступило и прошло, и где-то к обеду Кроули наконец припарковался возле книжного магазина и уставился на дверь, словно Азирафаэль должен был заметить, как он подъехал, и выйти его поприветствовать. Но ангел этого не сделал, а магазин оставался закрытым, шторы плотно задернутыми. Кроули все равно вошел, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Может быть, Азирафаэль заблудился среди стопок книг или наверху делает то, ну, что он обычно делал наверху, а Кроули может просто взять аквариум и уйти.

Но, разумеется, ничто в жизни Кроули не получалось так просто, и он нашел Азирафаэля спящим за письменным столом, рядом с большим, красиво украшенным вольером. Вольер этот выглядел словно маленький кусочек рая для любой змеи, которая решила бы назвать его своим домом. Кроули мягко улыбнулся, чувствуя себя виноватым из-за того, что пытался подшутить над Азирафаэлем. Конечно, он сделал бы все возможное, чтобы убедиться, что ничего плохого не случилось. Конечно, он бы так и сделал. 

Со вздохом Кроули сумел удержать свои руки при себе и пройти мимо Азирафаэля в заднюю комнату, надеясь, что аквариум окажется там, где он его оставил. Конечно же, он именно там и стоял, на столе, немного криво, с его собственной фотографией, зачем-то приклеенной скотчем к внутренней стороне. И…

...и никаких яиц. 

Ну то есть никаких шариков для пинг-понга — поправил себя Кроули. Они не были — и никогда не могли бы быть! — настоящими яйцами. Но чем бы они ни были, они исчезли, ровная ранее гладь песка теперь была волнистой, словно Азирафаэль провел по ней пальцами.

Кроули фыркнул, когда его осенило. Вот мерзавец! Конечно же, Азирафаэль заметил, что яйца не были настоящими, заметил почти сразу. Кроули ведь так и хотел, чтобы он заметил. Азирафаэль был умным и в достаточной мере мерзавцем — достаточной для того, чтобы Кроули никогда не было скучно с ним общаться. Азирафаэль, должно быть, понял, что сделал Кроули и чего Кроули от него ждет, но не стал подыгрывать и решил посмотреть, как долго Кроули продержится. 

Ну что ж, пять дней — это неплохо. Конечно, не очень здорово, но и не так уж плохо.

Он не понимал, зачем там фотография, хотя и узнал ее: она была одною из первых, сделанных им в жизни. Он сделал ее в качестве шутки, когда ненадолго украл блестящую новую камеру Азирафаэля. Он заснял тогда интерьер книжного магазина и сделал портрет Азирафаэля, этот портрет был надежно спрятан в его квартире в том же сейфе, где хранилась святая вода. Раньше он хранился в его спальне, в шкафу, в книге, которую никто никогда не читал, и был бы куда уместнее на кофейном столике, а не в темноте. Но то была та самая книга, которую Азирафаэль никогда бы не стал открывать, и это означало, что Азирафаэль никогда не узнает, что Кроули забрал его фотографию домой. 

Немного удивленный, он вышел обратно в основное помещение магазина и побрел к Азирафаэлю.

Странно было видеть, как тот полулежал, навалившись на стол, неловко сложив руки, словно что-то сжимал между ладонями. Кроули очень не хотелось его будить. То, что могло заставить Азирафаэля уснуть, должно было оказаться довольно изнурительным. Возможно, ангел был так же взвинчен, и его так же, как и Кроули, вымотало ожидание, кто же из них сломается первым.

Кроули осторожно протянул руку и провел пальцем по кисти Азирафаэля, надеясь, что легкое прикосновение разбудит его, но не испугает. Азирафаэль издал негромкий звук вздрогнул всем телом и сжался, словно пытаясь свернуться в клубок, а Кроули усмехнулся.

— Азирафаэль, — сказал он тихо, почти нараспев.

Тихое шипение эхом отозвалось в его сознании, сопровождаемое свистящим шепотом за спиной. Кроули хмыкнул, оборачиваясь, но там ничего не было. Он сглотнул, опустив руки в боевую позицию, накапливая магию на кончиках пальцев и готовясь применить ее мгновенно в случае необходимости, и начал сканировать магазин. Снова послышалось тихое шипение, и в нем Кроули расслышал какое-то слово.

— Отец. 

— О, ты вернулся, — произнес Азирафаэль у него за спиной, и Кроули подскочил, огненная струя сорвалась с его пальцев и исчезла. Азирафаэль уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, его сцепленные руки прижались к груди в защитном жесте. 

— Что все это значит? Ты ведь не вернулся сюда, если за тобой все еще гонятся? Кроули!

— Тс-с-с ! — прошипел Кроули, напрягая слух.

При звуке голоса Азирафаэля шипение стихло, и Кроули сам зашипел в ответ.

— Здесь что-то есть.

Азирафаэль странно посмотрел на него, все еще сонно моргая. 

— Думаю, пять «чего-то», — сказал он и, зевнув, поднял руки и раскрыл ладони.

Внутри лежала крошечная черная ленточка, которая слегка шевелилась и смотрела на Кроули золотистыми глазами. У Кроули кровь застыла в жилах еще до того, как он снова услышал это слово:

— Отец!

— О нет, — сказал Кроули, делая шаг назад, когда шипение возобновилось. — Ангел, что ты наделал?

Азирафаэль сурово посмотрел на него — именно такой взгляд Кроули ожидал увидеть после того, как понял, что Азирафаэль разгадал шутку и будет его поджидать, но по совершенно другой причине. 

— Ну, это было не очень ответственно с твоей стороны просто оставить их здесь, когда они уже почти вылупились, но я подумал, что бы ты ни сделал или что бы тебе ни пришлось сделать, у тебя должна была быть очень важная причина, чтобы вот так сбежать. Я не мог позволить им просто ползать вокруг, и ты оставил меня с не подходящим для них жильем, поэтому я…

— Ангел! — прервал его Кроули высоким и напряженным голосом. — Это была шутка! Просто игрушки! Это были... — Он сделал движение, как будто ударил ракеткой по мячику для пинг-понга, — просто игрушки, просто... они... ты... как они... где... _пять?_

— Игрушки? — эхом отозвался Азирафаэль. Он выглядел таким же смущенным, как и Кроули. — Ты не можешь относиться к живым существам как к игрушкам. Они заслуживают заботы и... и любви.

— Нет! — воскликнул Кроули, отчаянно пытаясь объяснить, несмотря на то что все слова, казалось, покинули его. — Я их купил! Это были просто... просто шарики, Азирафаэль!

— Шарики? — повторил Азирафаэль с легкой обидой в голосе. 

— Шарики для пинг-понга! — наконец-то сумел выдавить Кроули, имеющий весьма смутное представление о том, что и как он тогда сделал. — Я думал... я думал, что ты все поймешь и мы посмеемся, а ты пошел и вылупил из них целую змею!

— Пять, — повторил Азирафаэль, и кровяное давление Кроули попыталось отправить его на Небеса. — Они совсем рядом, Кроули, и ты их пугаешь.

Кроули проследил за его жестом, и его взгляд остановился на четырех маленьких мордашках, выглядывавших из вольера, мимо которого он прошел, думая, что там никого нет. Кроули выдохнул так, словно его ударили: жизнь не готовила его ни к чему подобному. 

— Да ты шутишь.

— Я бы не стал, — сказал Азирафаэль, наконец поднимаясь на ноги. — Они только что вылупились. Энтони очень дружелюбен, а здесь ему было холодно, и я, должно быть, заснул.

— Энтони, — тихо сказал Кроули. 

Его зрение немного поплыло, и он прислонился спиной к столу, чтобы не упасть. 

— Энтони Джуниор, — пояснил Азирафаэль таким тоном, что спорить было бессмысленно. — Я думал, что ты их ждешь, но, видимо, произошло небольшое недоразумение.

— Недоразумение, — прохрипел Кроули, глядя вниз, на чешуйчатого младенца в руке Азирафаэля (ангел держал его очень нежно). Детеныш все еще смотрел на него снизу вверх, и Кроули чувствовал исходящее от него обожание. Кроули не собирался становиться отцом. Он же едва не свихнулся, будучи просто крестным!

Азирафаэль сжалился над ним. 

— Кроули, все будет хорошо, — мягко сказал он. — Давай я приготовлю нам чай и мы сможем решить, что делать дальше? Подержи.

Кроули машинально раскрыл ладони, когда Азирафаэль протянул ему ребенка — Энтони-младшего, подсказал разум, — и не успел Кроули опомниться, как в его руках оказалась черно-красная макаронина, а Азирафаэль исчез. Маленькая ленточка пристально посмотрела на него, а затем начала обвиваться вокруг его большого пальца. Левого.. Кроули едва осмеливался дышать.

— Отец?

Испустив дрожащий вздох, Кроули кивнул и быстро добавил:

— Наверное, так оно и есть. В любом случае, без меня тебя бы здесь точно не было.

Энтони-младший с любопытством смотрел на него в течение долгих нескольких секунд, крошечный фиолетовый язычок мелькал туда-сюда.

— Спасибо, — сказал он наконец. 

— Не говори так, — тихо возразил Кроули. — Это хорошие манеры, они для ангелов... для... Начала. 

— Азирафаэль говорит, что манеры очень важны. 

— О да,он так и делает, не только говорит, — сказал Кроули, глядя туда, где исчез Азирафаэль. — Полагаю, он сказал тебе много такого, чего не должен был говорить.

— Например, секреты?

Кроули заинтересовался еще больше. 

— Он научил тебя этому слову? — спросил Кроули. — Он сказал тебе что-нибудь... хорошее?

Золотистые глаза внимательно изучали его, выражая куда большее понимание , чем положено существу одного дня от роду, больше, чем Кроули бы хотелось. Это наверняка было результатом ангельского влияния. Имелась веская причина, по которой Азирафаэль предпочел работать в саду, вместо того чтобы занять место няни, и причина эта была связана с его близостью и знанием очень маленьких людей — или, скорее, с полным отсутствием такового знания. Мысли Азирафаэля по этому поводу были склонны следовать той же линии, что и у тех любителей собак, после короткого общения с которыми собаки становятся совершенно на себя не похожи.

— Он сказал, что ты хороший лжец.

Кроули фыркнул со смесью гордости и обиды. Так оно и было, хотя он и не ожидал, что Азирафаэль признает это или расскажет... ну, кому-нибудь еще. И он был достаточно хорошим лжецом, чтобы Азирафаэль поверил в существование новой жизни, несмотря на все аспекты физики, которые ему пришлось игнорировать, чтобы сделать это возможным. 

— А что-нибудь ещ-щ-ще? — спросил Кроули, позволив своему шипению затянуться. В присутствии Джуниора это не имело никакого значения. 

— Что ты умен и могущественен. 

В горле Кроули поднялся протест, но ни одно из этих определений не было по своей сути хорошим, по крайней мере комплименты, которые иногда пытался ему сделать Азирафаэль, обычно звучали совсем иначе. Поэтому он позволил им проскользнуть без возражений. 

— Мы оба такие, — сказал он вместо этого. — Но ведь это не секрет, ты же знаешь. Это знают все, Небеса и Ад в том числе.

— Он любит тебя.

Кроули замер.

— Что?

— Он любит тебя, — повторил Джуниор, очевидно, еще не имея понятия о риторических вопросах. — Больше, чем это, вероятно, уместно, и больше, чем ты можешь вынести. Вот что он сказал. 

— Кроули? — раздался сзади неуверенный голос Азирафаэля. 

Кроули подскочил, словно его ударили, краем сознания порадовался, что Джуниор крепко держится за его большой палец и его нельзя швырнуть через всю комнату, и повернулся лицом к ангелу. В руках тот держал две чашки чая, одну из которых протягивал Кроули, на его лице застыло смутное беспокойство. Кроули судорожно глотал воздух, пытаясь найти нужные слова, но получилось еще хуже, чем раньше. 

— Ты в порядке, дорогой? Я думаю, люди сказали бы, что ты выглядишь так, словно увидел привидение. — Азирафаэль сделал еще один шаг вперед, и Кроули споткнулся, отступая назад, в голове у него шумело и кружилось, и при этом было совершенно пусто.

Он знал, конечно... нет, не знал, не верил, но надеялся, и… но... Но Азирафаэлю стоило сказать это ему. Если ангел вообще был готов рассказать об этом какой-нибудь змее, то этой змеей должен был быть он, Кроули! Не то чтобы он был слишком утонченным или нежным в своих чувствах. Да он и близко не подошел к тому, чтобы быть таким! Он, конечно, знал эти слова и мог их произнести, но это была пустая формальность, потому что на самом деле от всего утонченного и нежного его отделяла целая вселенная, они существовали в чужом для него мире. Он никогда даже не думал...

— Ты любишь меня? — спросил Кроули. И тут же пожалел об этом. Он хотел быть гораздо более красноречивым. Он хотел вообще не спрашивать. Он не собирался спрашивать!

Азирафаэль замер. 

— Я... — Он широко раскрыл глаза и замолчал. Чашки в его руках задребезжали, когда ангел слегка встряхнулся и подвинулся, чтобы поставить их на стол. Он сделал это очень осторожно и не стал поворачиваться к Кроули лицом. — Я не думал, что они запомнят. Или поймут. Я не знал, что ты поймешь их, даже если они... Я надеюсь, что это не... то есть я не ожидаю, что ты... ничего не должно измениться, знаешь ли. Я...

— Оно… м-могло бы.

Азирафаэль немного выпрямился и наконец все-таки посмотрел на Кроули, вся его напряженная поза говорила об осторожной надежде. 

— Могло бы...что? 

— Измениться, — сказал Кроули, затаив дыхание и чувствуя себя намного более уязвимым, чем ему хотелось бы. — Если бы ты захотел.

Азирафаэль долго-долго просто смотрел на него, пока Кроули не задался вопросом, слышал ли он вообще, и даже уже собирался повторить свои слова, когда Азирафаэль наконец спросил:

— А ты хочешь?

Кроули выдохнул, только тут поняв, что все это время не дышал. Не то чтобы ему это было так уж нужно, но… привычка. В ответ он приподнял Джуниора, чтобы ангелу было лучше его видно. 

— Мы уже много чего изменили.

— Кроули, — сказал Азирафаэль тоном, который предупреждал, что одному конкретному демону определенно следует более серьезно отнестись к ситуации, хотя Кроули очень хотелось истерически рассмеяться. Он потратил шесть тысяч лет, принимая происходящее между ними слишком всерьез, — и только для того, чтобы все распутала единственная и не очень удачная шутка. 

— Конечно, ангел, — ответил Кроули, все равно приближаясь к этой критической точке. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу предложить первому встречному убежать со мной к звездам? Предотвратить апокалипсис? Свергнуть планы Ада? Мы изменили всё ради этого. Конечно, я этого хочу.

Он шагнул вперед, забрав расстояние, которое уступил ранее, а затем еще немного, пока не встал достаточно близко, чтобы можно было дотронуться, если кто-то из них осмелится. Джуниор крепко обхватил его большой палец, а Азирафаэль стоял очень-очень неподвижно, ища в глазах Кроули что-то такое, о чем тот не мог догадаться, но что, вероятно, было очень важным. Кроули судорожно вздохнул.

— Конечно, я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы расстояние между ними перестало их разделять. 

— Мы тоже! — откликнулся Джуниор, требовательно сжимая его палец. — Скажи ему! 

Кроули издал негромкий болезненный звук и посмотрел вниз на нитку черно-красной лапши на большом пальце. 

— И, очевидно, дети тоже тебя любят. Не могу их винить, ты ведь вроде как сам их придумал.

— И кто же в этом виноват? — сказал Азирафаэль, немного расслабившись, когда напряжение спало.

На сердце у Кроули немного полегчало. Возможно, перемены не означают отказа от того, что было раньше. Они все еще могут быть самими собой. 

— Откуда мне было знать, что ты не проверишь! — возмутился Кроули в ответ, с облегчением и уже почти на полном серьезе. — Ты действительно думал, что я просто принесу тебе яйца? А я тебе говорил, что они не мои, так почему же они похожи на меня?

Румянец коснулся щек Азирафаэля, когда он поднял подбородок, стараясь выглядеть более достойно, чем то подразумевалось его ответом. 

— Ну... Они не все похожи на тебя.

— А? — только и мог сказать Кроули, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на обитателей вольера. — Выбрал несколько разных видов, да?

Затем он отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. До него донесся приглушенный шепот, и он услышал свое имя — или, по крайней мере, свой новый титул, к которому не так уж трудно было привыкнуть, — среди этого шума. Ему потребовалось всего мгновение, чтобы обнаружить четыре маленьких мордочки, торчащие из мха. Три черных, одна белая, и Кроули не смог сдержать широкой улыбки, когда увидел две пары глаз сстоль знакомого голубого оттенка.

— О, я не думаю, что ты можешь винить Джуниора за то, что он рассказал мне, — сказал Кроули, обернувшись и обнаружив, что Азирафаэль последовал за ним. — По крайней мере не сейчас, когда они все такие милые… и выглядят так.

Азирафаэль не казался раскаявшимся, хотя румянец все еще играл на его щеках. 

— Не то чтобы я планировал это таким образом, но... теперь, когда все сделано, я думаю, что получилось хорошо. Я ведь еще не дал им имена. Кроме Энтони.

— А почему нет? — спросил Кроули, с любопытством приподняв бровь. 

— Ну... — протянул Азирафаэль, не глядя на него. — Они только что вылупились, и я подумал... Раз уж они все-таки твои дети, то и давать им имена следует именно тебе.

Дети. 

Кроули опустил взгляд на свои руки, на крошечный черный завиток, обвивавший его большой палец, и на широко раскрытые желтые глаза, доверчиво глядящие на него. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил его мнение по этому поводу неделю назад, он мог бы сказать, что это никогда не приходило ему в голову. У демонов не бывает детей, а жизнь людей слишком коротка, чтобы усыновить кого-то из них. Однако Кроули чувствовал крошечный оттенок божественности в Искре жизни Джуниора и знал, что каждый из пяти маленьких детенышей будет здесь очень долго. Может быть, стоит немного полюбить их?

— Может быть, — медленно произнес он, — мы могли бы назвать их вместе? Ты ведь, знаешь ли, приложил руку к их созданию,.

Ответная улыбка Азирафаэля была яркой и теплой. 

— Думаю, мне бы это понравилось. Думаю, мне бы это _очень_ понравилось


End file.
